Field
Outage detection, diagnosis, and recovery in heterogeneous networks may benefit from sub-cell level, multi-layer degradation detection, diagnosis, and recovery. For example, cell outage detection, cell outage diagnosis, and cell outage compensation may benefit from appropriate use of sub-cell level and multi-layer diagnosis and recovery techniques applied to degradation and outage scenarios.
Description of the Related Art
Cell outage detection and recovery methods may exist for the long term evolution (LTE) of the third generation partnership project (3GPP). Conventional cell outage detection does not, however, consider location information for performance management data, upon which degradation/outage detection is based.
Alarm correlating techniques also may exist, aimed at reducing the volume of alarm flow. The input for such conventional techniques is the alarms. The alarms, however, contain no detailed location information. Thus, these techniques cannot help to provide a more accurate diagnosis of the problem or improve recovery planning.